DC SuperheroVillain's Children
by dragonfire149
Summary: This is an idea me and a friend on Facebook came up with in private messages. It features Batman, Suicide Squad Harley Quinn, Batgirl aka Barbara Gordon aka Oracle, and Batman's butler, Alfred, as well as our Original Characters, Jackie aka Jinx, SS Harley Quinn and Joker's daughter, and Szandor aka Red, Harley's and an unknown father's son. Enjoy! rated M for strong violence.


Hello, all. Just starting out with an author's note...

This story was developed by me and a friend on Facebook in private messages, and we decided that it would make an interesting fan fiction, so here I am, writing it. This will include canon characters and OCs, and I do not claim ownership to any canon characters, only my own OC. So, let's get started with some character bios.

Name: Jacky

N-Name: Jinx

Age: 19 Height:5'3

Mother: Harley Quinn

Father: Joker

Weapon of choice: Two pistols on each side of her hips and a knife in her right leather boot Personality: She is dark but always getting into trouble with showing off, but she never gets caught. She doesn't listen to anyone, even though she knows her brother is just looking out for her. She fights people as bets she would lose but hasn't lost yet, she loves scaring people and if she has a problem she talks to Batman and he listens even though she is a villain.

That's my friend's character...now for mine...

Name: Szandor (pronounced Zan-dur)

Nickname: Red

Age: 21

Height: 6'0

Mother: Harley Quinn

Father: Unknown (supposedly Joker)

Weapon of choice: katana

Personality: Is very dark and mysterious, and just as crazy as his mother and sister. He isn't afraid to fight people that just look at him funny. Always speaks his mind, regardless of the consequences. Loves anything dark and creepy, as well as his family. Hates most other people, but has a strange fondness for Batman, who he looks up to like a father figure...

Bio: Szandor is a man of mysterious origins. His mother is Harley Quinn, that much is known throughout Gotham, but nobody knows his real father, except Harley herself, and she's not spilling the beans any time soon. He's always looked up to both Batman and Harley, and is strangely fond of Bats. He's protective of his younger sister Jinx, who he tries to keep out of trouble as much as he can, but she never listens...

Now, without any further ado, let's begin the story proper.

Szandor sat at home, waiting for Jinx to return from Arkham. She told him she was going to be leaving soon, but neither of them knew exactly when. He just hoped they wouldn't hold her for another month, as he as already going even more insane than normal due to lack of communication. Meanwhile, on Arkham Island, Jinx stood outside of the Asylum surrounded by cops thinking, _This is the time I actually_ need _Szandor._ Jinx pulled out her pistols, still loaded, from the evidence bags and started shooting the cops one by one. "You should know better then this by now!" she said, laughing insanely. "I mean, I _love_ shooting people but we all know _you_ don't!" She started running away from the Asylum.

Szandor heard the alarm sound at the asylum as he was sitting at home and knew that Jinx was attempting her escape. He quickly grabbed his "Heroes Must Die!" shirt, put it on, strapped his katana to his belt, and slipped through to the Asylum unnoticed by cops, as he stuck to the shadows as he always had.

Jinx saw Szandor and she started quickly running to him, unseen. "Szandor! It's about time you got here! Lets go get Mom to join in on the fun," she said, pulling his arm.

Szandor quickly shook his head, pulling out a large, heavy, dark tome that simply had the word "Demons" written on the cover. "No time, little sis," he said, deathly calm, opening the tome and flipping through the pages. "If we don't take out all the cops now, they'll just come after us again later." He glanced at the page he had found and shouted in a commanding voice, "Bahamut! I release you from your holy bonds! Arise from Hell and destroy these lawmen!"

The ground shook as if an 8.0 earthquake was hitting, and Bahamut, the demon dragon, burst forth, causing part of the Asylum to collapse and pillars of lava to erupt from cracks in the ground. Bahamut rose into the air and let loose a blast of hellish breath, incinerating all the cops in front of the Asylum, then turning towards Jinx and advancing dangerously. "Bahamut, heel!" Szandor shouted in a commanding voice, causing the demonic dragon to halt its advance towards Jinx.

"You always take the fun out if things, but you do make a good show," Jinx chuckled crazily. "Too bad Mom isn't here to see this." Jinx looked over to see Batman. "Uhhh...Red, I'll meet you back at the house later, OK?"

Szandor looked over right as Jinx hurried over to Batman and bound Bahamut again with an arcane incantation, and walked over to him. When he reached Batman, he noticed his stern look, the kind a father would give his son for doing something bad. Szandor chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "Ahaha, sorry about that, Bats," he said. "But they would've killed Jinx if I hadn't done something about it. You know how protective I am of her. Mom would have my head on a pike if anything happened to her."

Batman placed a hand on Szandor's shoulder. "I understand your motivations, Szandor," he said, "but that doesn't mean I approve. Next time, be more careful. Bahamut is an extremely dangerous demon, and not easily contained. I could sense a slight waver in your incantation as you bound him..." Batman paused, looking at Szandor's arm, which was bleeding heavily. "How did you get that cut?" he asked in concern.

"Summoning a demon like Bahamut requires a blood offering to bind them to your command. Bahamut just requires a lot more than most, since he's so big and dangerous," Szandor said before collapsing into Batman's arms.

Jinx looked at Szandor and then back at Batman. "Mom's going to be mad, isn't she?" She paused and looked worried. "She's going to _kill_ us, how are we supposed to get out of this one?" she asked Batman worryingly.

Batman smiled, something he rarely, if ever, did. "Don't worry, Jinx," he said. "Harley already knows about Szandor's obsession with the occult and that he summons demons when protecting you. I'll get Alfred to bandage up his arm and I'll explain the situation to her personally." He spoke into his comm device. "Alfred, get me the first-aid kit from the Batcave."

"Right away, sir," came Alfred's voice over the comm system.

"Barbara, is Harley there with you?" he asked over another channel.

"Yes, Bruce, she's right next to me. I'll put you on speaker so she can hear this," came Barbara Gordon's voice over the comm. There was a click, and Harley spoke.

"B-Man, what's the issue?" Harley asked, concerned. "Is it about Jinx and Red?"

"Yes. More specifically, Red. He summoned Bahamut, and gave himself a deep cut on his left arm. He's collapsed in my arms right now."

Harley groaned. "All right," she said. "Barbara, get your suit on, we're heading to Arkham...and this time I ain't goin' in as a patient." There was a click as Harley and Barbara hung up.

Batman turned back to Jinx. "Your mother and Batgirl are on their way, along with Alfred."

"I have to meet up with a few...friends, OK, Bats?" Jinx said, hoping he didn't realize she was going to kill someone.

Batman glared at Jinx. "Jinx, you're not going anywhere until this matter is resolved, young woman!" he said dangerously, grabbing her arm before she could walk away.

Just then, Harley arrived at the Asylum, accompanied by Batgirl. "Hey, B-Man," Harley said tenderly, which was unlike her. "I came with Barbara as soon as she got your message. How's our boy holdin' up? He's gonna be okay, right?"

Batman nodded. "Yes. Alfred is on his way right now with the emergency supplies," he said as Alfred pulled up.

"Sir, I have arrived with the first-aid kit as requested from the Batcave. Allow me to see the young master for a moment," he said as Batman handed Szandor to him. He examined the wound with a sigh. "I can patch this up. It will take approximately fifteen minutes, as this cut is rather deep."


End file.
